


Destiel短篇合集

by lucy26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy26/pseuds/lucy26
Summary: 第一篇清水，后面的有肉是CD代发，小伙伴的文





	1. 【清水】无题

在Dean说出自己的计划时他就知道这一次无论是他还是Dean都没有活着回来的可能了。  
出发前Dean犹豫了片刻，还是让09年的那个好奇宝宝和他同乘了一辆车，他自然知道这是为了什么。在Sam对Lucifer说了yes以后，便再也没有人像他这样了解Dean了。除了信任他不会伤害那个Dean外，他也很想念五年前那个还没被生活逼成这样的Dean。  
他知道，Dean也很想那个时候的自己，有血有肉，还有着自己的信念。  
他拿出从来不离身的烟盒，抽出一根烟，点燃它。现在他已经能熟练地吐出花式的烟圈，比起五年前，Dean改变了不少，他当然也不能避免。他已经不再是天使后，有些事情的勇气也随着神力一同消失了，他甚至觉得自己连个普通人也比不上，比如上个月他摔断了腿，活生生在床上躺了半个月多。  
他对现在的Dean所做的一切决定都没有任何的异议，即使在他知道对方打的是让他们做一个送死的幌子后，他只是有点难过，难过什么呢？他看了一眼坐在副驾驶沉默的年轻Dean，又吐了一个烟圈，掐灭了火。  
他从来不后悔，至今他只是遗憾一件事：他还没有认真地去观察一朵向日葵。  
在他还是个实习天使时，上帝曾要求他们了解人类，那时候的大天使实在是懒到可以，对于上帝的这个命令，他能想到最好的方法就是去了解人类的文化。  
没有人知道，在做一个正式的圣天使之前他看了多少电影。他看过无数描写爱情的影片，只有一部给他留下了深刻的印象。  
那是一部讲述男子离家，女子苦等的无聊电影，剧情他已经忘了大半，能记起的只有片尾她与他在大雨的街上相遇，男子偷了一束向日葵送给了她，那是他俩初见时他为她做的事情。她披着一条鲜红的披肩围巾带着他在雨中狂奔，身后是向日葵主人的叫骂，雨幕如同白纱，她跑掉了自己的高跟鞋，而后他们停在空无一人的巷口。  
她踩在男子的鞋上踮起脚尖与他热烈地拥吻，手中的那束向日葵掉落在积了雨水的地面上，溅起水花点点。镜头在此刻逐渐拉远，慢慢屏幕中只剩下那束掉在地上的向日葵，雨停在了此时。地面上的积水倒映出他们相拥的倒影，一滴水缓缓从向日葵的花瓣上滑落，引起积水一片涟漪，男女的身影晃动，于是就在那一片涟漪中，电影结束了。  
或者是被这电影引起了好奇，坐在他身边叫Lucy的天使在看完电影后很久没有说话，“Castiel，”在他起身准备离开时听见对方的声音，她的声音有些沙哑，“你知道什么是爱吗？”  
“不知道。”他在离开前回复了对方一个答案，  
爱情是人类文化永恒的主题，无论是什么时期的文化或是艺术，影视或是音乐都充斥着那些被歌颂的爱情，毫不相识的两个人相爱，为彼此约定终身，这样愚昧无知迷信落后的思想在天使间简直不能想象。他们没有爱情，结合也没有固定对方，他从来没有觉得这样有什么不妥，直到他认识了Dean。  
战争的形势倒是十分严峻，在他们踏入禁区的瞬间就被一群大大小小的恶魔和僵尸包围，他左右张望了一下，09年的Dean不在，他松了一口气，将子弹上膛，做好了赴死的准备。  
*  
他早就知道无论怎样，只要他还披着Sam的皮囊，Dean想要亲手杀死他都是一场笑谈。  
“Oh！Hello，Dean，”他回过头，时隔五年没有见面，Dean比起Sam印象中的那个稍显成熟，眼神里流露出的肃杀倒是之前Sam从来没有见过的。  
这是最后一战，今天过后人类将不复存在。  
他转过身子，礼貌地朝对方问了声好，方才远处隐隐有枪声传来，Dean出现在枪声结束的时候。他向对方勾了个笑，嘲弄的意味显而易见。而Dean明显和他不想多谈，无视他的挑衅，但也没有直接采取措施，他也就安静地站在原地。  
“Castiel你都忍心让他去送死，”枪声持续的时间并不长，Dean在他话音未落的瞬间端起枪来，枪口瞄准了他，这个用着他弟弟皮囊的堕落天使。  
消音后的枪响如同情人间的轻声呢喃，低语着只有两人能知晓的爱意，他听见自己的声音，“你输了。”  
Dean竟然在最后关头居然偏了枪头，那一发子弹从他的左手臂擦过，划了一道浅浅的口子，火辣辣的疼，但他却趁机扣住了对方的要害将他摔倒在地。  
“Sorry，Dean。”他踩着对方的脖子，居高临下地俯视着这个负隅顽抗已久，早已伤痕累累的猎人。  
猎人的双唇因为缺水而开裂，看来这几天为了杀了他，对方连口水都没顾上喝，他还记得第一次见面对方那双丰满水润的唇，就是那双唇在瞬间吸引了他所有的注意力。他忍不住松开力度，真是可惜了，他想。  
回答他的是猎人的一声啐，“bitch。”他看见猎人比出了一个脏话的口型，顺带着还送给了他一个充满嘲笑、挑衅意味十足的笑容。他对猎人露出的潜在性的威胁不甚在意，只是咧嘴笑了声，而后他将脚从对方的咽喉挪开，脚尖顺着脖颈一路上行，挑起Dean的下颌，让他注视着自己，猎人的左手微微收拢，像是藏着什么，但他丝毫不在意，天使走后就已经没有什么能伤害他了。  
“我很好奇，”他的力量足以压制着对方，令他动弹不得，而脚尖却徘徊在对方的脸颊，来回轻抚，“你想杀了我，因为我是恶魔。但是Sam也是，你为什么不想杀了他？”他俯下身子问了一个傻到极点的问题，呼出的热气打在猎人的耳垂，猎人的肩膀下意识地缩起，抿紧了嘴唇，显然对这个问题不想作答。  
感觉到对方的沉默，他又换了一个问题，“你觉得Sam是不是也希望这样？”这次他不再满足于猎人的沉默，他微微用力，开始给猎人施加窒息的痛苦，猎人的左手手心一直合拢，像是抓着什么。  
“Sam和你不一样。”等了一会儿，他终于听见了猎人的回答，因为窒息，猎人的声音低沉嘶哑，但是他依旧听出了声音里的信任，满满地皆是猎人对其胞弟的信心。  
如同最虔诚地圣徒对上帝存在的坚信不疑。  
如此坚定。  
“知道你为什么在这里吗？”听见答案，他的眼睛在瞬间变成黑色，“嗯？”他像是被突然激怒一般，用力地踹着对方，血顺着猎人的额头、唇角流下，他止住动作，一脚又将对方的喉咙踩回脚下，“因为Sammy和我说了：yes，”他大声吼道，“你凭什么还这么信任Sam？就因为他是你弟弟吗？”  
Dean皱着眉毛，“Sammy，it's ok，”他平躺着，血呛进气管，让他忍不住咳嗽，肩膀剧烈抖动，他的声音却抖得比肩膀更剧烈，“Sammy，I'm here，it's ok。”  
Dean最后想的还是他弟弟。  
他想起Michael来，同样是他的哥哥，他却毫不犹豫地把他投入了地狱，只是因为这是Father的命令。  
他费尽心机从地狱深处爬出来，不是为了责问上帝，也不是为了惩罚人类，这些比起他真正的目的都微不足道。他只是想想问问Michael，将他投入地狱的时候，那一路上的他有没有一丝的动摇？  
如果那个时候换做是Dean，会不会一切都不一样了？是不是就不会有毫不犹豫地背叛，不会在地狱里受困千年，是不是他还是那个天使，而Michael还依旧是他敬爱的哥哥？  
难道他和Sam之间，真的只是差了一个Dean吗？  
不会再有答案了。  
但是不重要了。  
他一脚扭断Dean的脖子，这一切都不会再有一个答案。  
一切都不重要了。  
他抛下猎人的尸体，大笑着离开禁区，他在一片笑声里消失不见。  
*  
他站在Cass的尸体前，轻轻蹲下。  
“Cass，”他用袖子将原天使脸上的血迹仔细擦去，帮他最后整好衣服，不经意间碰到了对方口袋里一个硬邦邦的小玩意，他将那玩意掏出来，是个丑到爆的烟盒。  
“吸烟有害健康，”他一边说，一边收起烟盒，将他小心翼翼地攥在手心，他攥的如此用力好像手心中的是唯一一个支撑他走下去的力量。  
远处隐隐约约还有零星地枪声响起，他闭上眼睛，听着枪声，仿佛面前还站着个天使  
他直起身子，找到Lucifer所在的位置。  
*  
没有人知道他藏了一幅画在烟盒里。  
僵尸的数量实在是多，他背靠掩体放下枪，打开了那个他从不离身的烟盒，那幅画很小，只有巴掌大小，上面是用黑笔潦草地画着一朵花。  
一朵掉落在地上的向日葵。  
没有上色也不生动形象，连他这个亲自画它的人在这时侯都十分嫌弃地打量着它以及它不流畅与生硬的线条。他捧着它反复端详了好几遍，最后只能认命地将它折起，贴身放好。  
他是天使，从未学过画画，最擅长的是剿杀恶魔，也从未真正的观察过任何一朵向日葵，唯一记得的就是电影里那朵定格在屏幕上，掉落在积水里的向日葵。所以凭着记忆，他能画出来的只有它。  
这幅画画的很丑，因为说实话，他从来没想过会挂的这么早。他一直以为自己会有很长的时间，可以慢慢练习，一点点进步，直到某天画出一朵真正栩栩如生的一朵向日葵，然后给它涂上黄色的花瓣，黑色的花盘以及绿油油的杆叶。  
最后他找到Dean，把它送给他。  
枪声阵阵响起，汉斯的话语仍在继续，问候恶魔祖宗八代的话不断出现在耳边。他拿起枪，深呼吸一口，准备突袭出去，在闭眼的一瞬间眼前猛然出现了那天那个天使的脸，她沙哑着声音问道，“Castiel，你知道什么爱么？”  
他猛然睁开眼睛，对另一边掩体后的汉斯做了一个手势，侧耳听着枪声，枪的子弹是有限的，在子弹用完的时候就是他们该和上帝说你好的时候。  
他什么也不后悔，只是有点难过，难过他宁愿眼睁睁地看着Dean蜕变，一点点变得冷血无情，内心空无一物，也没有勇气告诉对方，有一个人爱他。  
不管他变成什么样子。  
如果说了，那么另一边慷慨赴死的Dean会不会就没那么孤独？他仔细听着，空着的左手不自觉地摸上贴身放着的画的位置，隔着衣服，他摸到了它。他是上帝创造出来的工具，没有亲人，不知道亲情，同样也不知道什么是感情。上帝只告诉了他规则，以及如何快速有效地除去不收规则的人或物。自然，Lucy，他按住那幅画，my dear Lucy，我不知道什么是爱，也不知道如何去爱一个人。  
他唯一想做的，就是送给Dean一朵向日葵。  
*  
Michael再回到地球时已经是2018年。  
这个地球一片死寂，建筑物墙体开裂驳落，他漫步在坑坑洼洼的地面上，人类死后无所事事的恶魔开始自相残杀。  
Lucifer死于不久前的那场动乱中，他和Lucifer到最后也没有完成天启的任务，而现在他被授命重建这个地球。  
他停在一张纸面前，那曾经是一张属于某个天使的纸，被一具白骨握在手心藏在破破烂烂的烟盒里，他弯下腰掰开那具白骨的五指，拿出那片不大的纸片，扫视了一眼，他只能认出来这张纸上有天使遗留的痕迹，却看不懂这是什么，于是他随手将那张纸扔下，那张纸在风中打着圈落下，他看也不看一眼踩过那片纸。  
一切重归于沉寂。

Fin


	2. CD，Dom Bottom Demon Dean

*  
他被困在一片黑暗中，逃脱不能。  
他是个罪人。  
身后追着他的是不知名的怪物，他盲目地朝着一个方向前进，心中只有一个念头，不能被抓住。  
千万不能被抓住。  
*  
促使天使醒来的是一阵疼痛，从左肩连着脑后，随着呼吸传来一阵阵火辣辣的痛感，他半闭着眼睛，脑中一片模糊，下意识地想要抬起右手去揉揉痛处。手的动作被绳子阻碍在了半路，他的意识在瞬间清醒，抬眼看向双手在的位置，他的双手已经被人捆在了床头的栏杆上。  
他尝试转动手腕，绳子捆的很紧，绳子不知道是什么材质，但它质地粗糙，摩擦着他手腕的皮肤，留下一道青紫色的捆痕。他又试着拽了拽绳子，那根绳子被注入了一股能和天使力量相抗衡的力量，他拽不断那根绳。绳子的结扣很是眼熟，他定下神仔细地观察那绳子的结扣，是他一个熟识的猎人常用的手法，他见识过这种绳扣的威力，那意味着除非割断绳子，否则他只能乖乖地挂在那根不细不粗的栏杆上。  
“我猜，你已经醒了。”  
声音响起的瞬间，他猛然想起自己为什么会在这里。  
他被变成恶魔的Dean袭击了。  
他是在一个高级的餐厅找到Dean的，那时猎人正穿着休闲的衣服坐在一架价值不菲的钢琴前，黑白琴键随着他手指的动作按下又弹起。人群窃窃私语，伴着这背景音乐做着自己的事情，没有人在意这个坐在钢琴前面的男子，除了他。  
他跟踪这个Dean三天，在第三天的夜里被对方突如其来的袭击放倒，然后他被捆在了这里。  
“你的力量减弱了不少，”声音再次响起，他循声望去，窗户边有个人背对着他站着，逆光中他只能看清那个人的大概轮廓。那人似乎感受到他的注视，不紧不慢地转过身来，还是一样的休闲T恤衬衫配着牛仔裤，他的右手拿着一个圆底酒杯，杯子里据他目测应该是威士忌，他将酒杯朝着天使在的地方微微一倾，隔空和天使打了个招呼，“Hello，Castiel。”他说。  
“我本来以为你能早点醒，”他慢悠悠地踱步到天使的面前，天使被他捆在床上，半坐着抬头凝视着他，他也居高临下地看着对方。  
“Dean，”天使万年不变地皱着眉头，迷茫又疑惑地看着他，“It's ok，”他犹豫了片刻，最后挤出来的是短短一句安慰。  
“是的，”他走向困住天使的床，床垫下沉，坐在了天使身边，扭头看着天使，“Dean现在好的不得了。”他说话的时候脑袋离天使只有几厘米的距离，天使眼中闪过一丝慌乱，不自觉地偏过头，拉开了点距离。  
“拜托老兄，”他注意到天使的小动作，笑出声来，“你不喜欢我？”他用左手钳住天使的下颌，迫使他将脸直直对着他，“害羞什么？”他眨眨眼睛，一扬手将手中的酒一口将它饮尽，但并不咽下。俯下身子，手里的杯子随意扔出，玻璃落下传出清脆的碎裂声，他一手继续钳住身下天使的下颌，另一只空着的手压着对方的额头，动作不容拒绝地撬开对方的嘴唇，将口中的烈酒强行地灌给对方。  
他喂的很快，天使来不及吞咽的酒从嘴角流下，在灌完酒后他并没有放开对方的嘴唇，而是得寸进尺地开始大肆进攻天使的口腔，粗暴又强硬，他撕咬着天使的下唇，口中隐隐的血腥气进一步助长了他的攻势，带着莫名的期待。  
等他吻到天使的人类身体窒息开始下意识挣扎时才放过对方，随后他细碎地吻着对方的唇角，舔掉刚刚顺着天使嘴角流下的威士忌。他的吻热烈又粗暴，过后却是缠绵悱恻的轻吻，他含着天使的下唇，用舌头描绘着天使的唇形，玩弄一番后才意犹未尽地放开。  
“我不是Dean，”他轻笑着用臀部蹭着天使的胯，“他在这儿，”他指着自己的左胸心口处，“他好端端地躺在这里。”  
他直起身子跨跪在天使面前，顺手整了整方才因为坐着有些乱的衬衫，“这下没有人能伤害他了，”他脱掉自己的衣服，还不忘整整齐齐地摆在一旁，“看看这具身体，”他用一种色情的发生抚摸着身上留下的各种伤疤，“他灵魂的伤口可比这具身体多多了。”  
“你知道吗？”恶魔再次笑了，捆住天使的绳子似乎是由他的意念控制，他抓起天使的手，从天使的食指开始，伸出舌头舔舐，发出“啧啧”的水声，“他曾经相信过有天使，在他还小的时候，但是现在他什么也不信，连自己也不相信。”  
他是魔鬼，当发现有个天使跟着自己的时候他确实是起了杀意，可是在他要动手的时候从心底深处的抵制制止了他，那是原本那个Dean仅存的意识。那意识对这个天使的维护如此之强，强到他即使抢到了这具身体的控制也无法下手。  
但是，他又看了一眼天使，那并不代表他不能伤害到这个天使。  
而且，比起身体上能修复的、不痛不痒的伤痕，他更喜欢将伤口留在灵魂上，那是一道永远也好不了，无论何时都是血淋淋，如刚割开一样疼的伤口。  
他滔滔不绝地说着，细数着Dean的每一条伤口，每一条都鲜血淋漓，让人不忍细看。他不动声色地观察着天使，每一次天使眼中划过的所有内疚和不安都给他带来了莫大的快慰，他就是Dean，没有人比他更清楚这个男人，他将他受过的所有伤毫无保留地一一展开在天使眼前，向人们展示着那个真正的Dean。  
支离破碎，故作坚强，伤人最深的Dean。  
Dean，他暗自笑了笑，你知不知道，其实每次你这样独自承受的模样，才最是伤人？  
恶魔摸上动弹不得的天使的胯下，天使的尺寸让他夸张地比了个“哇”的口型，然后他解开天使的皮带和拉链，这个行为自然得到了天使剧烈的反抗。他用蛮力压制住天使的反抗，一挑左唇角露出了个似笑非笑的表情，“没看出来还是个纯情的小天使。”  
他前倾身子，凑到天使面前轻轻一碰天使的唇角，“第一次？”他吃吃地笑道，“这样可不行，接下来我要教你成人之间的游戏。”  
*  
那道光出现的十分诡异，他躲在门后，门外是那个追着他的巨大怪物，一下又一下撞击着门，发出哐哐的声音。  
那道光就在这个时候出现在窗外，他小心翼翼地探出脑袋，那光源离他很远，只有芝麻大的一个小点儿。  
Cass。  
这个不像是个名字的名字闯入脑海。  
这是谁？  
没时间了，他回头看了一眼快要被撞开的门，咬咬牙，还是跳出窗外，朝着那个光源一路狂奔。  
*  
他第一次经历这样的性爱。  
在此之前他做过最过火的事情就是某次Dean昏迷时他在对方下颌偷偷亲的那一下，他有意错开了嘴唇。  
Dean埋首于他胯下，将人类的生殖器尽力吞入喉咙，他的呼吸不受控制地急促起来，本来这样的行为就会给他带来无限的快感，更何况做这事的是Dean。  
在这方面猎人无疑是一把好手，他努力吞咽着天使的玩意，吸入时一吸到底，吐出时还不忘用舌尖挑逗顶端。他一边将天使的玩意吞的更深，一边抬眼看向天使，因为喉咙的侵入物，他的眼眶微红，湿润的眼睛对天使的杀伤力不小，他听见天使呼吸一滞，双腿不自觉紧绷。  
“Dean对你也不一样，Castiel，”他含着天使的东西，吐词含糊不清，“你的背叛让他伤心了，而且，”他停顿了一下，吐出天使的东西，他满意地看了眼天使充满水光，直挺挺对着他的小东西，“除了Sam，我还没见什么事能让他这么过不去，当然，”他想了想，补充道，“炼狱、地狱的观光经历除外。”  
果不其然，天使前一秒还略带迷茫的眸子在听见这句话后立即清醒过来，眸子里的悔恨和内疚比起前几次尤为明显。  
“哈哈哈，”他忍不住笑出声来，太好笑了，这世上能有几个恶魔能这样？不仅将一个天使捆在床上，还彻底玩弄他的身心？  
还不够，他听见自己内心的咆哮，还不够。  
他一手搭在天使的肩上支撑住自己，另一只手扶着天使已经神采奕奕的东西缓缓坐下，他给自己润滑的很仓促，天使的东西只进入了一个头就难以继续前行。  
“Dean，”天使干巴巴的声音终于响起，他停下动作瞥了一眼天使，随即在对方还没有反应过来的时候一狠心用力坐下，将天使的玩意吞了个干净。  
“唔，”他长舒了一口气，这才睁开眼看向眼前的天使，“喊我有事吗？”  
纯黑色的眼睛，他不是Dean，天使沉默地看着那个恶魔。“Dean，”他在有限的空间里尽量前倾身子，这是一个没有拥抱的拥抱，他贴紧Dean的胸膛，“It's ok.”  
恶魔因为他的行为发出了一声嗤笑，他凑近天使的耳边，伸出舌头舔着天使冰冷的耳垂，“操我，”他向天使的耳朵吹了一口气，下身开始缓慢摆动，寻求快感。  
他的失控来自恶魔突然的呻吟，恶魔箍住他的肉壁在碰到一点时骤然缩紧，原本搭在他肩膀上的手也用力一抓，同时对他的控制也消失了。他感觉自己的双手一松，捆住他的绳子也消失了。  
他按住Dean想要抬起的臀部，抵住那一点缓慢摩擦，逼得身下的恶魔发出一声又一声急促短暂的呻吟，“Come on！”翠绿色的眸子涣散，没有焦距地看着他的方向，他压住对方的双手，下身耸动地更剧烈，一次次把自己送向猎人的更深处。  
高潮的那一秒他将手伸进了猎人的胸膛。  
*  
他气喘吁吁地跑着，那道光源和他一直保持着相同的距离，身后的怪物越来越近，他绝望地看着那道光。  
他是个罪人。  
所以被放逐在这里。  
没有人会来救他，他停在原地，“Cass！”不由自主地喊出了那个脑子盘旋已久的名字，怪物在他话音刚落的瞬间扑来，他被怪物压倒在地上。血盆大口张开，他下意识地举起手阻挡那怪物，闭上眼等待着死亡。  
“Dean。”血腥味在鼻尖消失，想象中的疼痛迟迟未来，他猛然睁开眼，一个有着双翅的天使正低头注视着他，他吃惊到连双手都忘了放下，怔怔地看着眼前的一切，意识消失前他听见自己的喃喃自语。  
“Cass。”  
*  
“Hello，angle。”他睁开眼，Cass的脸近在咫尺，天使见他醒来整个人都红了，眼中满是慌乱。他扫了一眼双方的情况，试着动了动身体，天使的东西还在他体内，微微一动就听见天使明显加重的呼吸，“我靠，这就上了？！”他嘟囔着，用胳膊勾住天使的脖子，将他的身子不断拉低，直到他们额头相碰，他的眼中映着天使的脸，他也看见天使眼中的他。  
“你又救了我，”他露出一个无赖的笑容，轻轻碰了一下天使的唇，翻身坐在对方身上，“那我可赖上你了。”

Fin


	3. PWP

**

“Dean。”  
对于突然出现在面前的天使，他没有任何的惊讶，“Cass，”他只是叫了声天使的名字，算是和对方打了个招呼，而后他站起身来，走到天使的面前，拉着天使永远也系不好的领带，吻上了对方。  
这是一个可以用粗暴来形容的吻，Dean几乎是用啃噬的方式吻着对方，而天使紧皱着眉头，一边回应着这个充满血腥味的吻，一边带着他的步伐向床边移动。  
Dean的心情很糟糕，任由谁亲眼目睹一个不满十岁的小女孩死在自己眼前也不会感到好过，天使在心里叹了一口气，特别是这个小女孩还是死在离Dean不足一米远，触手可及的地方。  
离床边还有几步远的时候，Dean突然放开天使的唇，他用力将天使推倒在床上，随后他也抬腿迈上床，跨坐在天使的身上。“Cass，”他俯下身子，动手开始解天使的蓝色衬衫扣子。  
“别动。Dean，别动。”天使摁住了对方撕扯着他衣服的手，他的声音很温柔，动作也是小心翼翼地以阻止对方进一步的动作为目的，“我来。”  
他将Dean压在身下，解开自己的领带，之后他用领带将Dean的双手绑住拉至头顶，用右手则不紧不慢地把Dean穿着的那件T恤向上推去，“Dean，”他露出了一个安慰的笑容，然后他低下头，含住了对方的下唇，轻轻地用牙厮磨，直到下唇红艳水润，他才恋恋不舍地松开。  
“Cass……”猎人睁开眼，那双翠绿色的眸子带着恳求看着身上的天使，他太温柔了，这不是他想要的。  
“嘘，”他的右手撑在Dean的耳侧，另一只手则不自觉地用食指指腹摩挲方才反复啃咬过的下唇，“我知道的。”  
现在的一切都是他的错。  
他钳住猎人的下颌，动作粗暴地强行张开对方的双唇，如果他没有对Dean说那些话，或许他和Dean的关系还不至于如此，他一边漫不经心地想着，一边前倾身子，用不久前Dean啃咬接吻地方式回吻对方。  
“你觉得自己不值得被救赎吗，Dean？”他仍记得第一次见面时Dean对于他身份的怀疑，还有对他自己怀疑，而他对Dean的好奇便始于此时。他是上帝创造的战士，不知道什么是亲人，也不知道什么是感情，他放开猎人备受蹂躏的双唇，顺着猎人的脖颈一路下行，微微侧过头，猎人的脖颈便暴露在他的面前，他把头埋在猎人的脖颈处张开嘴，用牙衔起对方一小块皮肤，轻轻吮吸，直到留下一个红色的吻痕，他才心满意足地松开。上帝教导他要去爱众人，可是他做了这么久的天使，一直冷眼看着人类，他们中有人为爱不顾一切，有人却对爱嗤之以鼻，而他仍不知道什么是爱。  
“嘿，老兄，专心点！”猎人似乎不满意他不急不慢的态度，利落地一个翻身，两人一下子又变成他在上，天使皱着眉被他压在身下的情况，“你前戏太多，”猎人被绑着双手，于是他俯下身子，用牙咬住拉链解开天使西服裤，抬起头对天使露出了一个嘲笑，“女孩子喜欢，我可忍不了。”他连着内裤一起拽下天使的西服裤，看也不看地甩在一边，“我说了，你太温柔了。”他跨坐在天使的大腿处，人类容器的阴茎安静地蛰伏在天使的胯上，一个低头他含住了那根形状还算不错的玩意，“Cass，来操我，像第一次那样！”他口齿不清地要求道，他用舌尖缓缓舔过人类容器的前端，天使的玩意在被他含住的瞬间有了反应，直挺挺地指着他。  
他不喜欢这样的Dean，但是，他抬起Dean的臀部，不让对方用直接坐下的方式接纳他，比起他看见过的那个自我惩罚的Dean，他宁愿要这一个。他尽力分开Dean的臀瓣，动作尽量轻柔地一点点挤进对方的体内。  
“唔，”身上的猎人被他的缓慢进入从鼻腔里挤出一个呻吟，他起身将猎人放躺，抬起猎人的双腿分开放在腰侧，他在这过程中顿了顿，润滑油被他飞快地抹上自己的家伙。Dean将这样的性爱看作一种惩罚，所以坚持不肯使用润滑剂，第一次这样做后他被Dean的出血以及持续到第二天的低烧吓的够呛，而在此之后他能做的只有在比如现在，Dean不注意的时候给自己的家伙涂上润滑油，尽量减少伤害。  
他摁住猎人的肩膀，将猎人转过身子，从后方狠狠撞进猎人的体内，这样一来猎人的脸就在他看不见的地方，他知道猎人喜欢这样。猎人在他身下蠢蠢欲动，一度想要夺回主权，带动他不管不顾地抽插。“别动。”他一巴掌拍在猎人的臀瓣，啪的一声，他能明显感受到猎人的身子颤了颤，夹的更紧了。  
猎人的后背没有遮挡地裸露在他眼前，可以瞧见对方身体上大大小小的伤痕，这伤痕大多数是利器留下的伤，还有一些陈年的钝器伤。那些伤口有的深有的浅，多数已经结痂，它们像是勋章一样向天使展示着这个猎人的过往。  
他吻上猎人的后背，他认识其中的一些伤，甚至亲眼见过某些伤的产生。他一只手握住被称为男人最脆弱的地方，另一只手也没有闲着，摸上他目光能及的伤口，从肩膀的枪伤到小腹的刀伤，他逐一抚摩过去。他凑过身子，用舌头细细品尝猎人冰冷的耳垂，他将那个小玩意含在口中，用牙磨捻，再放开，放开时不出意外，那个小玩意已经染上一层艳红。  
他虔诚地吻着对方的每一处，经过每一个伤口他都会停下来，吮吸那道伤口，直到对方忍不住发出呻吟，手指紧抓住他的领带。他的东西埋在猎人的体内，开始缓缓抽动，猎人配合地将双腿缠上他的腰间，“Cass。”  
听见猎人带着鼻音喊着他的名字，他失控地一下比一下更用力地撞击，不知道为什么，他的动作越凶猛，他能感受的关于那个人类的内心就越多，那个仿佛在荆棘丛中一路前行，血淋淋的内心。  
“Cass，”猎人的身体随着他的动作起伏，在猛烈时甚至只能靠紧紧抓住床单稳住自己，他又一次呼喊了天使的名字，“Cass。”猎人挣扎着半抬起身，绑着的双手绕上天使的脖子，他不断拉近他和天使的距离，后者再一次俯下身子，不过这次他不再粗暴撕咬，而是改为亲昵地舔舐。  
“我在。”他用这句话结束了这一切。  
结束时猎人早就陷入无意识的状态，安静地趴在他身边，他解开绑住猎人双手的领带，弯下身子将对方抱起，准备给他做最后的收尾。“Cass。”他的名字在他的手触碰到对方肩膀的瞬间蹿入脑中，随之而来的是一丝若有若无苦涩的情感，顺着他的指尖蜿蜒直上，缓缓地蔓延至心底。  
“我在。”他重复一遍之前的回答，低头轻轻吻了吻猎人的下颌，他有意避开了嘴唇，“我一直都在。”他喃喃自语道。

Fin


End file.
